


It's soft...

by jambon



Category: Pen - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: A beautiful story of Elise and her favourite pen.





	

Elise rubs her pen against her cheek, savouring the smooth texture of the rubber against her skin. She takes the pen away from her face and examins it. It is smooth and matte, a plastic pen with a rubber outer layer. The design is black, sleek and modern, accentuated by the white tippex dots she put on it earlier today, during maths. Elise runs her fingers over the smooth circles, marvelling at how perfectly round they are. 'So tumblr' she whispers to herself.

Clicking the end of the pen so the hard, polished nibs sticks out, Elise starts to write. She starts to write a fanfiction about Phoebe and Shrek. It is hard at first but, as she gets up to the smutty part, the words seem to flow onto the page of their own accord, almost as if her pen is assisting her. When Elise finally finishes her writing, she puts her pen down gently on the desk. Marvelling at the play of light over its surface, she breathily whispers 'I love you' before putting the pen in her blazer pocket, right next to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for a friend of mine and I actually wrote it this time, not slevs. And phoebe, I know it was you that left the kudos on there is crumbs. That is all.


End file.
